


Anguish

by NightmareUmbreon



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dora and the symbiote survive, Gen, I named the Symbiote anguish bc I wanted to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareUmbreon/pseuds/NightmareUmbreon
Summary: When Skirth’s betrayal is discovered, Drake forces her to be a test subject for his Symbiote experiments.He expects her to die like all the others, but she didn’t follow his expectations before, and she sure as hell won’t now.Aka the au where Skirth is a perfect match for the blue Symbiote.





	Anguish

_I don’t like it here._

_They give me a host. Host feels wrong. Host hurts. Host dies._

_More hosts. More hurt. More dying._

_Hurts me too._

_They give me a new host. Still feels wrong, but... less._

_Not right, but less hurt._

_Maybe I can stay in this one._

_No. Not right. Hurts._

_Too loud. Screeching, screeching, screeching._

_They know what they’re doing. They know it hurts._

_They don’t care._

_Host dies. Feels like I’m dying, too._

_New host._

_I recognize this one._

_When they were screeching, screeching, screeching, I saw her._

_She looked sad. Wrong. Out of place._

_She doesn't want to be here._

_The fact that they have given her to me proves it._

_She is scared._

_I don’t want to hurt her but I don’t want to hurt._

_Hurts to be alone._

_She screams as I approach._

_I’m sorry._

_New host. No hurt. No dying._

_This one feels right._

 


End file.
